Mirror
by Fujin Kazano
Summary: The story of Legato and Midvalley, a short romance. This tells the story of their lives leading up to their deaths... it's a sad story about two humans who were outcasts in their own society, but found that their companionship had grown into something tha


**IN L.R. TOWN:**   
  
The town of peaceful families and happy children was home to many people while others just liked to pass on through. People minded their own business, (except for the children whom liked to ask questions), and they all had their own plans/agenda. There were never many things going on during the day but once a week, people gathered from all around just to one bar to hear one man play some Jazz and if they were lucky, the Blues.   
  
That was Midvalley... the Hornfreak, as many called him. And he was a brilliant musician. He could play exactly what he felt as he felt it and project the mood to everyone around him. He was nothing short of magical when he played and now, it was a hopeful and calming melody that he played and his usual audience had shown up to watch the master play.   
  
Legato Bluesummers sat in his usual place at the very end of the bar eating the special of the house; homemade chili and enjoying his peace. Everyone was at the other end of the bar and he was left alone... alone to think and sort out his own thoughts. He wasn't sure what was real anymore. Everytime he looked at his left arm he was reminded of what he had become. He was just a human until his Master had placed that arm on him. And now, he was trying to sort out himself... was he still a man? Is he now a monster?   
  
Legatto stopped eating and stared at his left hand. He was becoming like Vash and Knives, he could feel the blood of a plant being generated and mixing with that of a human inside his own body.... His eyes widened as he stared and thought.   
  
But the tune of the bar had changed; it was now a concerned tune that focused on one man, Legato himself. Noticing the tune, Legato looked over at Midvalley with an awkward glance. 'What is going on in that man's head....?' he thought to himself as the Jazzy tune became more of a quick and lively tune, then melted into Legato's soul... as if trying to protect him.  
  
'I've had enough of this charade...' Legato thought as he stood up and began to walk out of the bar, and disappeared from Midvalley's sight. The Hornfreak's jazzy tune melted into a slow and serene version of the blues.   
  
'Where'd he go..?' Midvalley thought as he thought of his cold-hearted companion, then smiled behind his saxophone. No one would ever understand Legato Bluesummers as Midvalley did.   
  
The small audience in the bar clapped and cheered as Midvalley finished his session, then took a bow. Everyone loved him and he enjoyed it. It seemed as though he could open up everyone and pour his gentle melodies into their hearts and they loved him for it. If only he could open only one other person...  
  
With a sigh, Midvalley walked out of the bar with his Sax still around his neck (as always) and looked about. He smirked to himself as he saw Legato sitting on the steps off to the side of the bar. "Ah, Legato... was something wrong with my notes?" He asked as he looked at the back of the man's blue head.   
  
Legato tilted his head backwards and his yellow eyes smirked into Midvalley's. "No, I just didn't want to hear it when all the others are listening. You tend to atrack a crowd, you know." Legato said bluntly with a small crack of his lips and a hidden smile.  
  
'Now this is the Legato I remember... the Legato I knew before Knives...' Midvalley thought as he smiled happily. They used to be so open with one another... but that sudden and violent change in Legato's entire being had disrupted everything and Midvalley sometimes had no idea who he was talking to. "Well, what can I say? Everyone loves me..." The hornfreak said proudly and Legato let out a quick "HA!", which wiped the smile off of Midvalley's face.   
  
Legato stood up and began to walk away... just like that. As if he had somewhere better to be, something else to do, leaving Midvalley there. As Midvalley began to run after his companion, Legato spoke without looking over his shoulder, "When will you be playing agian?"   
  
"Midnight tonight, right here..."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I know.. that was really long.. but it's not over!! I like it so far.... but the next chapter will reveal their pasts! This chapter is suposed to be a sort of 'hook'.... but it's kinda boring... the next will be better!


End file.
